


Years

by idra



Series: 30 Days of Fic (June 2013) [2]
Category: Metallica
Genre: Gen, Unrequited Love, mentions of M/M, mentions other members
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 02:38:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1728026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk thinks about the past and his own feeling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Years

**Author's Note:**

> I've missed writing Met. I'm not going to get full on back into the fandom, but maybe this month'll give me my fix.

Kirk looks over at his band mates and licks his lips. It's been years since their first meeting. Decades, now and things are ridiculously different. They're all married, or have been, and they all have children. Even he has kids, when he swore that he wasn't meant to be a father. It's amazing to watch the men he'd grown up with actually become adults. Even James and Lars are less likely to throw things than they are to just walk away when there's an argument none of them can agree on.

But things have changed not always for the better too. Jason and Cliff-- dear god, Cliff. The man they all agreed was the reason they were as good as they were when they were young and then Jason. Their band mate, but most of the time, never their friend. Jason had always been someone Kirk counted on to help him keep sane. They'd been friends, lovers, brothers in arms. But they weren't anything with any sense of permanence. When Jason had defied James and Lars' wishes, he'd ceased to be the family that Metallica was meant to be.

And now, Kirk is going to change his own family. He's going to tell his family that he's leaving his wife. They'll support him, he knows they will. He's just not sure they're going to appreciate his reasoning. But when he looks at James, he knows he can't keep hiding who he is. He doesn't want to change it anymore. He loves James-- always has and always will and he knows he can't have him. He knows James will know the exact reason behind his own impending divorce, but that's something Kirk will have to live with. He's in love with a man who could never love him back in the same way.


End file.
